Secretary
by Shiverpass
Summary: Damaged and broken, Kurt looks to start over at a law firm as the secretary of Sebastian Smythe, Lima's best lawyer but worse boss imaginable. Something happens between the two that they both could have never imagined. Warnings inside.
1. The Wedding

_**I'd like to thank my beta larinia713! She's totally awesome. Couldn't have gotten to where I am (even though it's only chapter one) without her help.**_

_**Warning: Sub/Dom Sub-themes, smut, language, and severely-cautioned trigger warnings such as self-harm.**_

* * *

The five-story building seemed strange from this view as Kurt stared up at it from the entrance walkway; his hands holding tight to his luggage. It was strange for him to be leaving a place he had learned to call his home in the six months he had spent there. It was going to be different living outside of the rules he had become accustomed to. Breakfast at 9:30AM, Classes at 10:30AM, Lunch at 12:30PM, Therapy at 4PM, Dinner at 5:30PM, and in bed by 10PM. He could almost do anything he wanted on his own time now and it was scary to him, the idea of so much freedom.

It was the day of Kurt's father's wedding. He was getting married to someone Kurt had never heard of or seen before. Burt had told him that Carol was from Westerville and so was her son, Finn. Instantly, Kurt didn't feel too happy to meet the two.

With no sign yet of his father, Kurt sat down at one of the benches. He sighed and carefully sat his luggage down beside his feet on each side. He looked up at the cloudy sky seeing the sun trying its hardest to break through.

Not even five minutes after Kurt sat down, his old, black Navigator came to a stop in front of the walkway. Kurt hesitated before he got to his feet as the window to the passenger's door came down, Burt leaning over with a big, excited grin. "'Ey bud! We gotta hurry! I still have to pick up our tuxes." Burt's excitement somewhat comforted Kurt. Kurt had missed that about his father. Ever since his mother died, Burt seemed to have lost any joy within him.

* * *

Kurt had to admit, the banquet hall looked beautiful. The lights were all dimmed so that the candles floating in water shined bright as the centerpieces at all of the round tables covered in a sheer white tablecloth. Burt and his new wife, Carole slowly danced their way through Michael Bublé's voice singing "Sway" on the dance floor. Kurt knew he should be happy for not only his father, but for them both, however he just couldn't reach that emotion. Kurt watched them laugh, hoping for something, but nothing changed. Just complete indifference.

"Kurt?"

The voice was somehow familiar. Kurt turned his head to see a boy with dark triangular eyebrows and wide hazel eyes smiling at him. The overly-gelled hair got to him.

"Do you remember me?" the boy asked.

Somehow, it clicked in. The look of realization crossed over Kurt's features. "Blaine?"

Blaine smiled shyly and nodded his head. "Hi."

"Wow, you look different!" Kurt pointed out. Last, he remembered Blaine having only partly-gelled hair, relaxed eyes, and confidence being that the he was the top of not only Lima High's Glee club, but the Mathletes. Yes, he was bullied just as bad as Kurt was once upon a time, but it didn't seem to faze him at the time. "What happened?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt to Burt and Carole dancing. "I had a breakdown," Blaine said shakily. "And then my dad found out about me being gay." He soon looked back to Kurt and gave a half-smile, shrugging sheepishly.

Kurt tilted his head to the side and followed Blaine's gaze, watching his father laugh more with Carole. "When my father found out, he had told me he had known since my seventh birthday," Kurt murmured.

Blaine cleared his throat, wishing for a change of subject. "So, uh, what do you think of your new mother?" he asked as he looked at Kurt.

It didn't take long for Kurt to answer.

"Carol's not my mother," Kurt started as he crossed his arms over his chest, hating the tux he was wearing. "She's just a stranger to get my dad smiling and laughing again." He waited a moment to continue. "She's okay, I guess," he said with a shrug before continuing, "She doesn't look like the evil-step-mother type, so that's a plus."

Blaine nodded his head, understanding somehow. A moment passed before he stood up, locking eyes with Kurt. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Kurt. I'm going to go get some more food." And just like that, Blaine was off.

Kurt didn't say anything and watched his father again. Carole was not his mother. She would never be, could never be.

A tall-looking jock in a tux approached Kurt next. Kurt recognized it to be his new step brother. He was awkward-looking with short brown hair, dull brown eyes, and a smile Kurt could barely believe.

"Just want to officially introduce myself. I'm Finn," he said as he outstretched a hand to Kurt.

Kurt stared at it but didn't take it. "Pleasure."

Finn's smile fell. "'Kay then. Uhm..." he looked around awkwardly and chose a direction, walking away as he got the vibe of Kurt being cold, shut off from everyone and preferring it that way.

Kurt stared after him. _He's not going to get anywhere in life_. Kurt could tell. He saw it in the way Finn seemed to stand before him, how too calm and collected he seemed, the way he walked as if he was stomping around without a thought or care about anything. He looked pudgy, even in a slimming black tux. And Kurt could tell how confused his dull brown eyes were at the world.

Kurt grabbed his champagne glass, given to him by Burt, and downed it without a blink of his eyes.

* * *

The throbbing wouldn't leave. It had been there all day, pounding with pain. Sebastian let out a slow, low, and deep sigh; his fingers rubbing at his own temples. The sounds of his crying ex-secretary weren't helping at all. He wanted to yell at her to just leave already, but he knew she was struggling to collect her things enough as it was with her sobbing and shakiness.

_All imbeciles, _he thought with venom as he opened his eyes and stared down at his desk's calendar.

The girl who was packing up her things had a puffy, red face and a line of watery, smeared makeup running down both cheeks of her face as she hugged her box of things to her chest and made her way to the elevator. She needed a way out of there and to get as far from that monster of a man as possible. As she passed, a few of the workers at their cubicles looked over the walls and watched the girl with wary eyes, occasionally exchanging looks of horror, thinking about how lucky they were to still have the job that they had.

"I need someone to get their ass in here," Sebastian finally yelled to the people outside of the office.

Through the clear glass walls of Sebastian's office, the floor's workers looked and saw their distressed boss. They looked at each other until the accountant got up and sighed shakily, making his way into Sebastian's office.

"Yes, Mr. Smythe?"

Without looking up at his accountant, he let out his heaviest sigh yet. "I need you to call the local newspaper or whatever," he started with a wave of his hand, "and set up a new ad for me. I need a secretary as soon as possible. They don't even have to have a college degree. Just get me a secretary," Sebastian said in an obviously forced calm voice.

The accountant, who was writing this all down on a notepad nodded his head and left to hurry back to his desk for safety.

Once alone, Sebastian groaned and looked up at the ceiling. _I hate my job_, he thought as he turned around in his chair to stare out at the ceiling-to-floor window overlooking the sky-line of Lima. Everything looked so small from the fifteenth floor of his father's company's building. Of course Sebastian found some comfort in the fact that his father had told him months ago that as long as he kept being the lawyer he was, he'd keep his independence in the family business.

At the thought of his father, his fists clenched. He still hated his father for forcing him into law school. He could be in New York City by now, dancing and singing as NYADA graduate or some other top-theater school. They would have easily accepted him for the fact that he was in private schools his entire adolescence and was the son of the one and only Jason Smythe. He still disliked his mother for the fact that she didn't stand up for her own son's dreams and life-long wishes.

Thankfully, his mind soon turned to his next secretary. He wondered if it would be a male or female, what their age would be, and also, how pathetically they would please him. _The last thing I need is another worthless secretary, _Sebastian thought with a disgusted look. _Is it too much to ask for someone to be good enough to work for me as my secretary? _Unclenching his fists, he clasped them together and rested his hands against his lips, still staring out at Lima.


	2. Advertisement

**Big thanks for my beta ****larinia713**** for being there just as soon as I needed her. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt's hand moved vividly and swiftly through the reading part of his Ohio Graduation Test. _This is it_, Kurt thought as he turned to the next problem in the booklet. _I just need to finish this last test and I'll be __a high school__graduate_. He let his hand rest for a moment after it started cramping, looking up at Mr. Schuester who sat at the front of the room going through music sheets; oblivious to Kurt's stare. In a way, he missed Mr. Schue's Glee club. He missed the energy given from him. But that was in the past. Kurt had to look toward the future. But the only problem with looking toward the future was that Kurt was basically looking at a blank wall. What exactly was he to do? He knew it'd be hard finding a job with his records.

Mr. Schue finally looked up, his eyes catching with Kurt's. "Kurt, you doing alright?"

Kurt blinked and nodded his head, resuming the final problem of the test. Everything about it felt too easy for him.

Kurt decided one thing for his future then: he wanted a challenge.

* * *

A few days had passed since Kurt had completed his OGT's. He stood at the kitchen counter, picking at the scrambled eggs he had quickly cooked when Finn came in with the mail. He then saw Finn set down a thick envelope in front of Kurt and walked off. Before he was out of sight, he announced to Kurt that Burt wanted him to tell him they arrived at their honeymoon safe and sound.

It was still different living in a house with another male who wasn't Kurt's father. He'd have a hard time coming to terms with having a step-brother now being that he wasn't even remotely used to anything of the sort.

The thick envelope that arrived for Kurt that very morning was his expected high school diploma along with a letter congratulating him on passing his OGT's and graduating high school after all of his "_hard work_". Kurt should have been happy for himself, but he knew that just seeing his diploma new thoughts would come to mind that weren't very new to begin with.

He left to head back to his room, hiding in there as he sat down.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself, his eyes wide with horror. _No work place is going to accept me. Not with my records. I can't work at a restaurant, that's just suicidal for me. How am I going to get a good job? I won't dare go to a community college. What college would take me? I'm so lost, _Kurt thought as his breathing hitched.

He looked down at his scarred wrists; the memories of how free he felt just creating those clean cuts...

_No. I won't do that again,_ Kurt told himself as he shook his head trying hard to think of what he could do that wouldn't result in cutting himself again.

He looked around his room for anything.

And finally it occurred to him that his roomed needed changed, badly.

He got up, and began to rearrange a few things such as his vanity or his dresser. His vanity was along the wall that separated the door to his bathroom and the door that led out to the hallway. He wanted his dresser there, which was along the opposite wall.

He went over to take the things off of the top of his dresser, not wanting them to fall off or topple over. A few picture frames, cologne, some ties that needed to be put away, a few broaches... His rhino broach, specially imported all the way from Europe and his broach made of two thin chains with black-painted spikes hanging from them had once been things he had been prideful to wear and show-off, but looking at them now, he knew he had no desire to wear them ever again.

He had cleared off his entire dresser in no time until he came to one of the picture frames. It was of his seven year-old self smiling widely as his mother rested the side of her head against his, her arm tightly wrapped around him.

Maybe it was his mother's death that had caused Kurt's "accident". Or maybe it was both his mother's death on top of the bullying that had went on at the time. It had been nearly a year and it was all so clear to Kurt.

He remembered coming home from school with bruises on his back from being pushed into the lockers. He remembered crying to his mother how he wished it all stopped. He remembered the hospital visits, and how he cried for his mother to get better. But she never did. On the day his first kiss had been stolen from him by a closeted Neanderthal, he had cut a little too deep and that was the last straw for his father.

He had managed to distract him from his thoughts long enough to have his entire room changed and tidied up. He had decided to throw his old school notebooks and some clothes that were too outdated to even be considered "last season". He headed downstairs and into the kitchen to drop the bags down by the trashcan, heading over to make a snack. It was about 2 now and Kurt having the entire morning to deal with his room, to make sure everything was organized and perfect, was acceptable to him. He hadn't stopped to eat, resulting in his hording in the pantry for anything. Soup, ramen noodles, chips...

Finn, who stood at the kitchen island munching on a thick-looking sandwich while texting someone – probably his girlfriend Rachel, gulped down his last bite and turned to Kurt.

"Trash night, dude. I did it last night, which makes it your turn."

Kurt said nothing as he hurried to make himself some soup. After he had eaten, he cleaned up after himself and grabbed the bags, heading out the front door to the trash cans with two grocery bags filled with his room's trash. As he hauled both bags into one can, the side of one bag brushed against the lid of the other can, knocking it off.

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh and plopped the two bags into the can, closed it, and bent down for the fallen lid. He was just about to put the lid back on when a certain part of the newspaper on top of some banana peels caught his attention.

_**SECRETARY NEEDED for Lawyer Sebastian Smythe  
**__**No College Degree Required!  
**__**Please visit Smythe Building for more details.**__**  
**_

Kurt's eyebrows rose. No college degree? Sounded completely desperate, maybe even the beginning of a recipe for a regretful disaster, but he pulled the newspaper out anyways and closed the can, heading inside to head up to his room and look for Smythe Building on Google Maps.

Later the next morning, Kurt laid in bed thinking about this job. Would he get it? And what if he did get it? Would it be the challenge he had so badly been looking for lately? Would it be worth the challenge? Would it be a waste of his time? Would something important come out of it?

Kurt just wanted something to do in his life. He wanted to have a purpose. _Maybe this could be it_, he hoped.

* * *

The man sitting before Sebastian couldn't see how Sebastian's jaw was tightening, or how his fingers were fidgeting together unhappily. The boy's name was Chandler. And by boy, Sebastian meant that he was clearly a virgin straight out of high school. He had blonde hair, a weird taste in fashion, and thick glasses.

"...and as I always like to think, my boss comes first. That is why I think I'd be perfect for this job!" Chandler said a little too excitedly.

Mentally, Sebastian was rolling his eyes at the sexual innuendo the kid obviously didn't realize he had made. _Clearly, you'd be terrible for me._ Chandler had been too energetic and eager ever since he walked into Sebastian's office. It was only 9AM. No one should seriously be this happy so early in the day.

Sebastian had no choice though, that was the problem. He needed a secretary and Chandler had to be closest to anything good from the amount of people that had been coming in here in the past five days. He'll have to do. Sebastian hated it but he sighed and interrupted Chandler with whatever he was saying, not that he was even listening.

"Go make me coffee. When you get back I'll have a few errands for you to do in the next hour," Sebastian said, his tone full of boredom.

Chandler smiled even wider than what he had been to begin with as he jumped to his feet. "Of course, Mr. Smythe!" And with that, he was running out of the office to get Sebastian his coffee.


End file.
